Blue Horizon
by NekoCapsule
Summary: After Caius confronts Etro, Etro decides to teach him a lesson. Now caius is only 5 inches tall, and He has to find a way to love someone or he'll never be back to normal! caius x lightning starts on chapter one after the prolouge rated T for sexiness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i died over making this on my phone. be lucky im cutting this chapter short because im in the library.**

**basically, after reading so many grown man into doll stories, i wanted to make one myself.  
**

**Caius as a baby doll, how lucky are you guys.  
**

**I AM TRYING MY HARDEST ON THIS FRIGGIN FANFIC, BETTER BE HAPPY LAWL.  
**

* * *

****"Finally... after such a long time, I finally have you to myself." Caius chuckled, picking ragnarok off his back slowly. he dragged his feet towards the Crystal known as Etro.

'Caius...' a soft voice spoke in his head loudly.

"Who's there?" Caius instintively turned around, so he could trace the source of the voice.

'Who else is in the room with you?' it giggled. Well, she certainly wasn't Lightning, nor the kids attempting to scout their way to said Warrior.

This could sound foolish, but...

"Etro?" he turned back around to look at the statue.

"Your guess was correct." She told him, materializing infront of his eyes, revealing a woman who stood almost to his chin with long thigh length wavy silver hair and the widest and deepest blue eyes. her dress was pure white, and as she was sitting on the throne, the dress made its way to the floor. It split in the middle, revealing milky skin on her bare legs. She had several gold pieces scattered around her body. golden bangles around her wrists, golden rings, golden ankle bracelets, golden earings, and a golden choker.

"Good,"Caius commented, smirking. "Killing you will be more amusing this way." He bellowed, raising ragnarok off the ground so that the tip of the handle was up to his waist.

"It's not possible. It never has been, and never will be." she told him, floating off the throne, and landing feet away from him. stepping closer, her dress dragged behind her. he took a step back.

"And why is that?" He asked her, brigning the blade infront of her face, so that she was unable to move any closer.

"In case you've forgotten whilst wreaking Havoc on Cocoon and Pulse, I am Etro, Goddess of the world. i can do anything and everything i want, and it has no catch." she giggled, moving back a bit to outstretch her arms and palms.

"Even the greatest of gods cannot do anything they wish," caius spat back, and Charged tiowards Etro. She faded to dust as he tried to stab her. She appeared behind him now, snaking a hand around his neck.

"Caius, you forgot an important detail once again," she waved a finger infront of him with her other arm.

"A god may do anything she wants, as long as she stays in proper territory. Ballad Dear, I MADE these realms." She whispered sweetly in his ear. her finger was brought down and began to massage his shoulder motherly.

"Lets take an example, satan is the ruler of Hell. he may do a=whatever he wants to in there because it's HIS domain. what about jesus? he owns heaven, he can do whatever he may wish."

"Get your hands off of me." He snarled, spinning to strike her. Yet again, she faded to dust, and appeared on the throne again.

"matter of fact, i think i should teach you a few things, Caius." she told him, her sweet gentle face turning menacing as she howled with laughter for a minute.

Gold dust rised from the ground, and wrappedaround Caius's body like satin. he blacked out for a few seconds before regaining his vision back and suddenly, the world seemed MUCH bigger than he was. he blacked out again.

_first lesson completed. I AM GOD.  
_

_The second lesson will be completed only when you find someone you can love. You will only be returned to normal if you do as told.  
_

...Love?

* * *

**A/N: LOELOELOELOELOELOE I LOVE HOW I STARTED THIS!**_  
_

**I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY!  
**

**R&R!  
**

**~Ume  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter w00t! as again, its troubling to write it from the phone, so my updates might not be as good. i'll try to atleast by the end of this story try to get up to 10k+. I'm pretty lazy, so i cut things short.**

**Read on my little peasants!**

* * *

Caius Woke up to the feel of sand underneath him. He opened his eyes slightly, and began to sit upright. sand slipped through small cracks in his armor, falling to his sides. he was certainly in... some kind of bigger is an illusion, he thought to himself to keep from panicking. He got to his feet and backed up a few steps to get a good look at this dream world, checking for something unusual. Nothing.

"Etro has outdone herself." he grinned until Ragnarok hit something. Caius jolted and spun around to meet... a crystal. he cursed on his breath with balled fists.

"mm,~" he heard a soft but feminine voice call from the beaches of Valhalla. He quietly moved to the side of the rock before looking around to see... Lightning. he spun back around- almost giving himself whiplash- forcing a blush to stay at bay. Lightning was bathing in the shores of Valhalla. Although, all he could see was her toned and gorgeous back, that was just enough for his imagination to run wild. Now he knew why Lightning had a dream fan club full of both genders who drew erotic and sometimes full blown pr0n pictures of said Valkyrie. Blasted Academia and their electronics and what- nots, He cursed in his mind.

"That was successful," he heard her whisper, and he looked around to see her one piece suit on her and her top half of armor appear on her.

"My chance!" he smirked, and ran up to her as she passed He attached himself to her armored leg, and climbed up her back and to her shoulder, where he clung to her shoulder pad underneath her strawberry scented hair. He was as still as he could be, trying not to distract Lightning from taking him to her nest.

Once there, Lightning opened the door to reveal Odin waiting for her.

"Welcome back." He nodded at her, and she replied with a simple 'Hey.'

She began to stride past Odin and Caius closed his eyes waiting for the Eidolon to comment or act upon his entrance. As he heard heavy footsteps walk away, he Sighed. Lightning began to climb up stairs, and entered an all white room, with the colors of red rose petals across the floor where a white table and roses sat. Lightning unclasped her top armor, and Caius jumped to the ground before it could hit the ground. He ran towards the blankets and jumped under, climbing to the mattress. He made it to the middle of the bed before he heard ruffling sounds. he then knew that Lightning was changing. Instantaneous blush.

Maybe one peek wont do any harm... NO! Don't do this Caius, it'll lead you to problems you cant deal with at the time! Caius shut his eyes tight, attempting to keep them closed, until he heard a ruffling sound next to him.

In came Lightning's milky white leg. he hurriedly crawled over to the side until the leg stopped in place. he waited patiently until he knew she was fast asleep.

"Yes..." Caius whispered, and crawled his way out the blankets and rose to his feet carefully, glaring down the sleeping beauty. He climbed up her arms and her chest. Once sitting on her collarbone, he lifted Ragnarok and put it to her neck. "Quickly," he said, until he felt his eyelids suddenly get heavy.

_'No way in hell, Caius.'_ Etro spoke in his head, and he collapsed on her neck, asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING-**

Caius woke up with a jolt, which made Lightning cringe and wake up. Caius went limp, collapsing back onto her neck. He decided to pretend as a doll so Lightning wouldn't notcie, but then again she might. She sat up, and Caius allowed himself to fall limply onto her lap.

"Huh?" Lightning asked, Picking up the 'Doll' Caius. "It looks exactly like Caius," She inspected Caius with suspicious eyes. "I heard that Hecatonchier had a crush on Caius... but buying a doll? Caius's stupid Fanclub." She muttered, and Gripped him before speeding down the stairs and into the kitchen. She plopped down into a highchair that stood by the counter, and put her feet on the counter. Two legs on the chair were on the floor now.

"Hey Odin," she called the massive Eidolon. He turnt his head and strolled over to the other side of the Counter.

"Take your feet off the counter."he told her.

"No, make me pancakes." She replied, and Odin shot her a gross glare and frown. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. The chair suddenly lost balance, and she went falling onto her back. From where Caius was standing, she was under the counter. And just when he had the chance to move again, The top of her head emerged from the edge of the counter, and soon her eyes followed, with an icy glare. Then her hand came up and tapped the tip of the doll Caius's nose. he took a deep breath of her strawberry scented Digit. "You seem awfully real for a Doll."

_'Crap.'_

She spun him around, and took Ragnarok off his back, and spun him around to face her again. "Ragnarok looks legit also..." she pricked her finger. "Shit." she cursed. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Just to make sure..." she picked him up by his waist, and Chucked him at the wall.

Caius spun in mid air and pushed off the wall with his feet, and landed back on the counter gracefully.

"The hell...?"

* * *

**A/N: finished! i hope this was enough for this chapter! anyway, If i get reviews, i'll start to have a daily question you can answer in your review!**

**until next time, my peasants,**

**~Ume**


End file.
